


Can You Hear Me?

by Mywriting



Category: Kim Woo Bin - Fandom, lee jong stuk
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullies, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Kim woo bin - Freeform, Lee Jong Suk - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, School, Sex, Virginity, sukbin, woosuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywriting/pseuds/Mywriting
Summary: Woo Bin is a new student. Jong Suk hates everyone.
Relationships: Kim Woo Bin/Lee Jong Suk
Kudos: 6





	Can You Hear Me?

Mondays were always the worst. 

Early mornings, grumpy parents, agonizing walks to school accompanied by a mix of gloomy and rowdy students -hell.

Jong Suk sat quietly in the back of the classroom, staring out of the window next to his desk while other students talked amongst themselves. Tiffany, one of the more popular girls, was bragging to her friends about a new expensive pair of shoes that she just bought; their voices sounding too high for Jong Suk's ears. He had to fight off the strong urge to plug his ears with his fingers. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his skull when the girls began to gossip obnoxiously, their voices only dropping a slight bit to make it seem as if they didn't want to be overheard (Jong Suk called bullshit on that, they loved people listening in).

Their attention was focussed on a rather awkward and sweet girl, the subject being her old sneakers, and about how she must not be able to afford a new pair. Or worse, she held a job after school that required more laborious activities. 

Jong Suk wanted to slam his head on his desk, but that would bring attention to himself and start rumors about a mental breakdown. Although that rumor would be more believable than the one floating around their school about the 2nd grade's science teacher being a part-time stripper. Mrs. Han was in her 50's and borderline obese, it was hard to imagine her stripping for singles.

"Girls! Why aren't we talking about the new stude-" Taeyeon's new juicy topic was cut off by their history teacher, Mr. Jung. His face showed nothing more than apathy as he told the class to settle down and shut up. He was always a joy to be around. Taeyeon promised Tiffany that they would continue the conversation later, an annoying giggle escaping her lips as she pretended to give Mr. Jung her attention. 

Jong Suk sighed, already wishing that class was over before it even started. He lazily glanced around the room, his eyes catching sight of a tall boy tensely standing by the doorway. He was awkwardly standing off to the side and glowering into the classroom, his lips drawn into a tight line and eyes dark. Jong Suk took note of how he was dressed in the school's uniform.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. I hope that you will treat him kindly," Mr. Jung spoke monotonously, waving his hand at the doorway so that the new student would enter the room.

The boy shuffled on his feet for a few moments, as if he was deciding whether or not to enter. Jong Suk internally cried for the boy to run and never look back. It definitely was as bad as it seemed in this classroom; enter that door and you will be damned for eternity.

Unfortunately, he entered the room. His face was stoic as he looked around, causing the other students to buzz with murmurs. Jong Suk slumped, his head resting in his hands as he silently stared at the new student. This guy looked like he had a stick up his ass, Jong Suk decided.

"Please introduce yourself," Mr. Jung sighed after a moment of silence, his fat hand slapping the student's shoulder. There was a slight flinch from the other before he shuffled on his feet some more, balancing his weight from one leg to the other. It became painfully quiet while everyone waited for the boy to speak up, intrigued by his scary looks.

"Hello, I'm Kim Woo Bin." He finally spoke up, the girls silently squealing and whispering over how deep his voice was. Jong Suk's ears perked up to the sound of the low rumble, slightly disappointed that he didn't have a high-pitched voice to add some shock value. 

"Anything else?" Mr. Jung questioned, raising his eyebrow when Woo Bin shook his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Letting out a sigh, Mr. Jung asked for everyone to greet the new kid. The class mumbled out a "nice to meet you," the girls' voices much louder and enthusiastic than the boys'. Jong Suk rolled his eyes. Thirsty, much?

"Okay then, go take a seat." Mr. Jung directed, turning around to pay attention to the chalkboard, while he left the student to pick his seat.

Tiffany flipped her hair over her shoulder, fluttering her lashes as she traced her hand over the seat next to her desk, a very obvious invitation for the new boy to sit next to her. She always kept that seat empty just in case a more attractive person joined their class (maybe she's been hoping that an upperclassman would miraculously appear out of nowhere). Everyone already knew what the result would be- it was Tiffany after all, and rejecting her was about as crazy as the Joker. 

There was a small breakout of collective gasps in the classroom, however, when the new student walked right by her, not even sparing a glance as he weaved his way to the back of the class. Jong Suk stared at him incredulously when he plopped down onto the seat beside him. Sure, he was a new student and probably didn't realize what he just did, but why on earth did he choose to sit all the way in the back? Next to Jong Suk? 

Woo Bin didn't utter a word to him, and that was fine because Jong Suk couldn't be bothered with introductions. He did feel a little peeved to have someone in his space, though. Really, out of all of the empty seats, he just had to sit here? Ridiculous.

Jong Suk did feel a bit relieved when he realized that Woo Bin had zero intentions of being annoying and simply focussed on quietly taking notes and doing his work. It was almost as if he wasn't even there.

When the bell rang and the class was declared over, Tiffany jumped out of her seat with a loud stomp.

She sent an overly-kind smile towards Woo Bin, adjusting her uniform jacket before making her way over. Jong Suk pretended to be looking through his notes. 

"Hi Woo Bin, I'm Tiffany! Welcome to our school!" She chirped, her manicured nails waving cutely in greeting. Her little entourage mimicked her like parrots, exaggerated smiles plastering their faces. Jong Suk wanted to gag when Tiffany flipped her hair over her shoulder, his nostrils getting assaulted by a whiff of her perfume. 

Woo Bin glanced up at her, offering a small nod before looking back down at his desk, sorting through his own notes. Tiffany blinked, a little dumbfounded by the response -or lack of.

"Um, first days can always be tough," she giggled, determined to get a reaction, "just ask me if you need anything. Sitting in the back of class usually is a bit of a disadvantage, so you should sit next to me next time. I'll gladly help you if you don't understand something!" 

"No, thanks." Was Woo Bin's cold remark, not even looking up at her. Tiffany stood there for a moment, gaping in shock. When it became clear that Woo Bin had nothing more to say, her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. She huffed out her disbelief while glaring at the new student, before sharply turning around and storming out of the room. Her group of friends trailed behind her, their own faces displaying obvious shock. 

Jong Suk stole a glance at Woo Bin when the new student let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging as he lazily grabbed his bag and stood up. He glanced down at Jong Suk, making a split-second of eye-contact before quickly averting his eyes. 

His mouth opened a bit as if to say something, before quickly shutting. He seemed a bit off, and Jong Suk took note of this behavior. 

Woo Bin stood there for a moment, hovering over his desk while fiddling with the strap of his bag. Jong Suk couldn't tell what the hold-up was but figured the other needed a bit of a push to get a move on.

"Do you know your schedule?" He asked Woo Bin, his voice sounding far less friendly than he meant it to. Is it really that difficult for him to sound like he cares? Damn.

Woo Bin shrugged his shoulders, digging his hand in his trouser pocket before pulling out a wrinkled paper. He slowly offered it to Jong Suk, a blank expression on his face. A little confused, Jong Suk stretched his arm out and accepted the paper. Upon unfolding it, he discovered that it was the other's schedule. Surprisingly, they had the same classes.

"Oh," Jong Suk said lamely, "do you know where you need to go?" 

Why was he even asking? It's not like he was going to show him around or anything. 

"No." Woo Bin mumbled, actually making eye-contact when he spoke.

"Just follow me then, we share classes."

What the fuck was he doing?


End file.
